


Routine

by BleuElectrique



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat, College, College History Student Eren Yeager, College Psychology Levi Ackerman, College Student, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Developing Relationship, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Levi are true otp sorry not sorry, Eren and Levi are my SNK OTP, Français | French, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Levi is a shit too, M/M, Moving In Together, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Planned for Valentine's Day but published on White Day, Pre-Relationship, Sarcasm, Stalking, Subway, Wings of Freedom, alternative universe, cookie - Freeform, ereri, habit - Freeform, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuElectrique/pseuds/BleuElectrique
Summary: Routine [n.f] : habitude mécanique répétée, irréfléchie et qui résulte d’une succession d’actions répétées sans cesse • (OS) - AU - [ERERI]





	Routine

**Routine [n.f]**  : habitude mécanique répétée, irréfléchie et qui résulte d’une succession d’actions répétées sans cesse.

* * *

 

**12:01 – Gare**

Le paysage défilait à un rythme régulier. Les lumières disparaissaient en étoiles filantes abandonnant derrière elles des éclats dorés. Les secondes s’écoulaient dans un sens désordonné, comme perdues entre deux époques. Le futur était présent, le présent était passé.

L’étudiante aux cheveux bleus fit son entrée, les écouteurs dans les oreilles avec cette fois Nickelback en fond sonore.

**12:04 – Alésia**

Le regard émeraude de Eren se perdit au-delà de l’horizon.

L’homme aux livres entra avec un nouveau roman entre les mains : un thriller psychologique.

**12:08 – Shinganshina**

Il observait le Temps défiler, perdu dans le reflet perpétuel qui s’offrait à lui. Il était pris dans une boucle, chaque seconde était sculptée dans le marbre. Eren était face au miroir du Temps qui recommençait encore et encore.

La femme bien apprêtée s’assit à l’une des places libres dans le fond, son foulard était rouge aujourd’hui.

**12:12 – Musée**

Eren observait les déclinaisons du monde à travers les vitres colorées du métro.

Le lycéen timide, aux joues rouges, remit nerveusement son bonnet en place. Un bonnet en laine noir ce midi.

**12:16 – Liberté**

L’Inconnu angoisse l’Homme, c’est pour cela qu’il se réfugie dans sa prison de petites habitudes rythmées consciencieusement.

Un vent nouveau s’engouffra dans la rame, déployant les deux ailes bicolores du sweat de l’inconnu à la coupe militaire plus courte que la veille.

**12:22 – Opéra**

Les minutes se succédaient régulièrement, une mélodie à jamais bloquée dans le Temps. Un disque rayé en boucle.

La guitariste fit son entrée avec son étui noir décoré d’un sticker proclamant «  _if it’s too loud, you’re too old_ ». Elle avait ses converses jaunes en ce début d’après-midi.

  **12:27 – Pont des Arts**

Peindre est un rituel, une action similaire mais pourtant différente à chaque nouveau sujet.

L’artiste se posta contre la porte. Sa pochette verte entre les jambes, de la peinture bleue sur les mains au lieu des cheveux.

**12:32 – Université**

Eren salua son amie Routine, lui souhaita un bon après-midi en lui promettant de se revoir très rapidement.

Le groupe d’étudiants normalement constitué de trois filles et de deux garçons n’était plus que deux duos de sexes différents.

•••  


**12:55 – Café de la Rose**

La petite cloche au-dessus de la porte chanta comme à son habitude.

 **\- Oh, Eren ton timing est toujours parfait, un Caramel Macchiato je suppose ?** sourit la petite rousse devant Eren en rangeant son carnet dans son tablier orné d’une rose sur la poitrine.

 **\- Oui s’il te plaît !** **Et…**

-  **Un cookie aux fruits rouges et chocolat blanc et un autre trois chocolats, je sais !** répondit-t-elle en lui tendant un petit sachet en papier déjà préparé ainsi que sa boisson fumante.

-  **Merci beaucoup Petra** , sourit l’étudiant en lui donnant la somme exacte de sa commande. Somme qu’elle ne vérifia absolument pas…

-  **À demain Eren, même heure !** salua la serveuse en rigolant avant de passer au client suivant. Eren lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

 

  _La Vie n’est pas un cycle régulier, il lui arrive de fluctuer par moment, soumise à l’impulsivité du vent._

 

-  **Désolé Eren, ça va ? Je me suis levé trop vite et je ne t’ai pas vu arriver** … s’excusa l’inconnu qui avait été à deux doigts de le télescoper.

-  **Oui, oui, merci !** **J’ai tellement l’habitude que je n’ai pas fait attention, alors c’est un peu de ma faute également**. **Tu m’excuseras, je suis en retard pour mon cours. Au revoir**! sourit sincèrement le brun avant de s’éclipser rapidement vers son amphithéâtre.

Monsieur Smith allait lui faire une remarque sur son habituel manque de ponctualité, encore…

Eren but une gorgée de son café et se demanda quelle université avait pour blason un cheval ? Sa fac était représentée par deux roses entrelacées…

 •••  


  **13:02 – Classe d’Histoire Antique**

 **\- Ravi de voir que Monsieur Jaeger nous fait l’honneur de sa présence cet après-midi. Avec une apparition plus tôt que la semaine dernière, il y a de l’amélioration mais pas assez pour arriver à l’heure…** congratula Monsieur Smith pendant que Eren marchait jusqu’à sa place habituelle : au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre.

Réflexion numéro 161295 à propos de son retard, Eren devrait réellement penser à tenir un carnet

 **\- Vous aussi, vous m’avez manqué durant cette semaine** , chuchota le retardataire en s’asseyant avec son ordinateur posé sur la table.

-  **Une remarque à faire partager avec la classe et moi-même, peut-être ?**

-  **Je disais juste que ce que vous nous enseignez actuellement s’est passé il y a bien longtemps, le temps ne presse donc pas… Ce n’est pas comme s’ils allaient mourir brutalement à cause de mon retard vu que c’est déjà le cas,** railla Eren sous l’acclamation de rire des autres étudiants présents.

-  **Comme je vois que le Temps vous délie la langue, pourquoi vous ne nous expliqueriez pas le texte à la page 394 monsieur Jaeger ?** ordonna le professeur en reprenant sa place à son bureau.

-  **Mais tout de suite Major !** se moqua-t-il avant de chercher son livre de mythologie perdu dans le fond de son sac, écrasé par le passé d’autres œuvres toutes aussi imposantes.

Plongé corps et âme dans la recherche de son support de cours, il ne comprit pas que la énième réflexion du professeur ne lui était pas directement adressée.

Son livre enfin en mains,  Eren ne vit pas le nouveau retardataire assis à quelques mètres de lui.  


•••  


**14:58 – Amphithéâtre A2**

**\- N’oubliez pas de me rendre vos dissertations la semaine prochaine, je ne tolérerai aucun retard !** annonça Erwin Smith, professeur d’histoire Antique depuis au moins la naissance de Jésus Christ selon Eren.

Petite réflexion sur un éventuel retard à venir dans un futur proche ?

**\- Monsieur Jaeger n’hésitez surtout pas à nous gratifier de votre présence un peu plus tôt chaque semaine !**

Point pour Eren, il gagne le match cette semaine encore.

 **\- Comme dirait l’adage : loin des yeux près du cœur. On finirait par se lasser si on se voyait plus, il faut entretenir la flamme de la passion… À la semaine prochaine Major** , salua narquoisement Eren en sortant de la classe aussi vite qu’un éclair, son Eastpak noir et blanc à l’épaule droite.

•••  


**15:05 – Bibliothèque Universitaire l’Epine**

Eren était totalement immergé dans son livre sur l’Empire Romain, plongé dans le fondement de cette puissance et le pourquoi de sa renommée à travers l’Histoire. Il allait entamer son chapitre sur les philosophes et savants de l’époque quand sa réflexion fut brutalement guillotinée.

 ** _\- Vous ne savez pas… jeudi chez Max ? Julie… trop bu… Benjamin et…. Piscine… Dispute… une grosse gifle…_** les mots étaient hachés et couverts par les rires et paroles dix octaves trop hautes des autres étudiants assis à cinq tables de la sienne.

**15:08 – Bibliothèque Universitaire (2 ème étage)**

Des rires en écho perpétuel.

**15:13 – Bibliothèque Universitaire**

Des chuchotements prononcés à voix haute.

**15:30 – Bibliothèque Universitaire, fête de bienvenue en Enfer**

Des rires et des paroles continus remuant le couteau dans la plaie de Silence, assassinant ainsi Patience.

**\- Sachez que la BU entière se fout complètement de savoir que Ginny a le béguin pour son professeur de langues anciennes. Qu’on s’en tape royalement que tu aies croisé tes parents dans un sexshop, tu crois que tu es venue au monde comment ? En sortant d’une rose ? Apportée par une cigogne peut-être ? Et bien non, désolée la Vie ce n’est pas une licorne courant sur un arc-en-ciel ! La Terre entière se fout de vos histoires ! JE me fous de vos histoires parce qu’ici, ce n’est pas un salon de thé mais une putain de bibliothèque !! Alors soit vous vous fermez vos petites bouches inutiles qui ne font que brasser de l’air, soit je me fais un plaisir d’aller expliquer à Julien et Marie que vous avez échangé largement plus que quelques mots à cette soirée !**

Un clin d’œil entendu et Eren repartait vers sa table dans un silence religieux, Amen !

**16:02 – Bibliothèque Universitaire de Shinganshina, comment puis-je vous tuer ?**

Une sonnerie aigüe trancha les tympans de Eren, perturbant sa prise de notes. Une sixième fois, à un intervalle de quatre minutes et vingt secondes.

**\- Désolée, ça a coupé…**

Eren apparut telle une éclipse, se projetant telle l’ombre de la Mort sur le visage suffisant et irrespectueux de l’étudiante.

 **\- Rappelle une fois encore et je te retrouverai où que tu sois sur cette planète et je t’enfoncerai ce téléphone tellement loin dans la gorge que lorsque tu parleras ça sera en haut-parleur. Miss-je-me-pense-seule-au-monde va passer dans une bibliothèque, ça va couper… Bip, bip !** tonna impatiemment Eren tout en mettant fin à la conversation téléphonique et en lâchant le portable dans la poubelle à sa droite.

Eren sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard à la fois médusé, admirateur et rieur des autres étudiants. Il souffla un baiser accompagné d’un clin d’œil vers la brune qui avait les deux mains dans la poubelle, à la recherche de son portable.  Une envie de meurtre faisait briller ses prunelles.

 **\- Oh, merci bien,** remercia Eren en souriant à l’étudiant qui lui tenait la porte de sortie.

L’inconnu acquiesça, laissant passer Eren devant lui avant de sortir également.

Lorsque l’inconnu le dépassa, Eren pensa presqu’il volait, d’une part à cause de sa rapidité mais surtout à cause des deux ailes croisées dans le dos de son sweat émeraude.  


•••  


**16:35 – Histoire du Langage, option thématique interdisciplinaire**

Eren souffla lourdement en entrant dans l’amphithéâtre, reprenant sa place habituelle : dans le fond sur le côté gauche. Ainsi il pouvait voir tout le monde sans qu’aucun ne lui porte une attention particulière. La professeure n’était toujours pas arrivée, et comme chaque semaine l’amphi était à moitié rempli.

 **\- Oh ! Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à tenir une porte correctement ?!!** cingla-t-il envers les étudiants qui rentrèrent sous le bruit d’un bombardement.

Trois heures et la Faucheuse viendrait prendre son âme, enfin ce qu’il en resterait…

**16:52 – Histoire du Langage, comment passer le temps ?**

Eren ferma son ordinateur brutalement, il venait de perdre sa huitième partie de Mahjong ! À chaque fois il ne lui restait que six cartes mais impossible de former des paires. À ce rythme, il songeait clairement à rentrer chez lui. Les fameuses quinze minutes étaient finies depuis cent-vingt secondes et l’enseignante ne daignait toujours pas faire l’honneur de sa présence.

C’était largement suffisant pour Eren, la patience avait toujours été un concept inconnu pour lui.

**\- Dites-moi que je rêve ?**

La main sur la poignée et son professeur fit son entrée.

 **\- Satan, Hel, Hadès… n’importe qui, venez-moi en aide s’il vous plaît !** supplia Eren, assis à nouveau sur sa chaise en bois inconfortable habituelle et encore chaude de sa récente présence.

Le cours d’aujourd’hui portait sur le fondement même du langage.

 _‘Pourquoi créer le langage si c’est pour écouter les cons parler ?’_ Eren mit cette phrase en gras, trente en taille de police et agrémentée d’un très beau rouge. Il accompagna sa réflexion d’un florilège de points d’interrogation colorés.

**17:28 – Histoire du Langage, blablabla…**

Pour un cours sur le langage, Eren ne comprenait absolument rien. Les mots rebondissaient sur lui comme une balle de tennis qui heurterait un mur. Il entendant mais n’écoutait rien à ce que son professeure essayait de lui inculquer tant bien que mal.

Ses doigts s’activèrent sur le clavier, mais tout ce qui en résulta fut des suites de lettres sans aucun sens ni aucune logique. Peut-être que dans un autre langage cela signifiait « les cookies c’est la vie », qui savait ? Pas lui en tout cas.

**17:33 – Histoire du Langage, le Temps est un connard.**

Cinq minutes étaient passées depuis qu’il avait vérifié une heure auparavant. Le Temps avait décidé de faire une sieste précisément à cet instant, là maintenant tout de suite.

Finalement les cours d’Histoire Antique n’étaient peut-être pas si ennuyeux que ça ?

‘Monsieur Smith, ô grand érudit et professeur d’Histoire datant des dinosaures, vous me manquez fortement. Venez me sauver avec vos sourcils magiques. Cordialement, Jaeger E ‘. _Envoyer_.

**18:05 – Histoire du Langage, échec et mat.**

‘Bravo, vous avez gagné la partie !’

Eren ferma la session du jeu avec un petit sourire satisfait, chaque semaine il jouait et jamais il n’avait gagné. La roue avait enfin tourné.

Si cette roue pouvait rouler sur sa professeure également… mais il n’avait jamais été aussi chanceux. 

**18:34 – Histoire du Langage, les mots de Morphée**

Si Eren le pouvait, il aurait engagé cette enseignante pour venir lui raconter des histoires le soir. Elle avait un don pour l’endormir, elle aurait pu lui réciter l’alphabet que le sommeil l’aurait tout de même kidnappé.

Chaque mot sortant de la bouche de la femme pesait davantage sur ses paupières fébriles.

Juste deux minutes… pour reposer ses yeux…

**19:16 – Histoire du Langage, libéré, délivré**

La sensation étrangère dans ses cheveux et le bruit ambiant le firent basculer lourdement.

Ses paupières s’ouvrirent violemment, il était un peu perdu. Ces deux minutes de repos avaient été démultipliées par vingt.

Confus mais heureux et soulagé, il devait son salut à cet étudiant qui était venu délivrer un message à son professeur. Un oiseau libérateur avec deux ailes dans le dos. Finalement la roue n’avait pas eu besoin de l’écraser, c’était dommage quand même…

**19:32 – Entrée du métro**

Eren souffla longuement. La journée avait été assez longue comme ça, ce n’était pas pour se rajouter un poids supplémentaire avec les gens qui avançaient tels des escargots morts. Il hésitait à leur mettre un coup de genou pour les motiver à allonger le pas.

Il n’avait pas le temps de perdre son temps.

**19:35 – Université**

Eren avait une place habituelle dans le métro : le siège bleu près de la fenêtre. Mais aujourd’hui, exceptionnellement, elle était prise. Cette personne familière lui sourit, un bouquet de roses rouge sang entre les mains.

**\- Eren…**

La routine est rassurante, mais il suffit d’un élément pour que la machine s’enraye.

Les portes se fermèrent dans son dos, l’emprisonnant dans une incertitude angoissante.

**19:35:26**

**\- Je ? Excuse-moi, mais on se connaît ?** demanda Eren qui se recula lentement jusqu’à avoir son dos collé contre la porte en verre.  
   
**\- Oui, tu es mon âme sœur. La personne qui m’est destinée, mon cœur a accroché le tien quand tu m’as souri dans ce café…**

**19:36:12**

**\- Est-ce que c’est une mauvaise blague ? Une caméra cachée ? C’est Jean, c’est ça ?**

Eren rigole nerveusement, passant sa main dans sa chevelure chocolat plus désordonnée qu’à l’accoutumée.

 **\- Kirstein ? Vous êtes ensemble ? C’est ton copain, c’est ça ?** l’inconnu changea rapidement de ton, se faisant plus sec.

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! C’est un ami, c’est tout !** se justifia pauvrement Eren pour se protéger plus que par peur.

Il en connaissait plus sur lui que lui n’en savait sur lui. Comment… ?

**19:37:23**

**\- Ah… heureusement ! Ça m’aurait beaucoup attristé d’aller au café où il travaille pour lui demander des explications sur votre relation**. **Mon âme sœur n’aurait pas pu me trahir et encore moins avec ceci,** sourit t-il avant de lui tendre le bouquet pourpre.

Eren ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Les battements irréguliers de son cœur bourdonnaient, même à travers ses côtes.

Ses prunelles émeraude se posèrent à nouveau sur le monde, tout était toujours identique. L’inconnu au bouquet se tenait toujours devant lui, un sourire inquiétant dessiné sur les lèvres.

**\- Non ce n’est pas la pe…**

**19:38:05**

**\- Quand il me prend dans ses bras… Il me parle tout bas…. Je vois la vie en rose…**

Ces mots d’un langage étranger étaient chantés près de son oreille, glissant contre la peau de sa nuque.

**19:38:11**

Un autre corps était pressé contre le sien, si proche qu’il l’avait l’impression de s’être dédoublé.

**19:38:42**

Plus il essayait de repousser le corps étranger et plus celui-ci se confondait avec le sien.

**19:38:50**

Son regard émeraude tomba dans les abysses profonds du Néant, lançant désespérément des appels à l’aide.

Tout le monde se détournait comme si de rien n’était, comme si cela ne les concernait absolument pas.

Tous fuyaient la queue entre les jambes alors qu’ils étaient enfermés dans une cage verrouillée.

**19:39:04**

Tristesse. Déception. Peur. Angoisse. Dégoût. Inquiétude. Injustice…

Vous le nommiez, il le ressentait certainement en ce moment.

**19:39:30**

La chanson était l’ancre accrochée à ses pieds et qui l’entraînait vers les profondeurs.

Il ne pouvait s’en libérer, et plus il essayait, plus il coulait.

Eren était à court d’oxygène, ses poumons se mouraient.

Son cœur implosa et ses larmes ne parvinrent pas à éteindre le brasier qui détruisait tout.

**19:40:02 – Pont des Arts**

Les portes s’ouvrirent dans une tornade de pétales vermillon.

Son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue tellement fort que ses prunelles olive devinrent opaques.

Son cœur fut propulsé au bord de ses lèvres quand il entendit son prénom, juste derrière lui…

**19:40:05 – Pont des Arts, (Quai 1)**

Un souffle chaud chatouilla sa nuque.

**19:40:06**

Une pression autour de sa taille.

**19:40:07**

La main qu’il avait glissée dans la poche ventrale de son sweat fut rejointe par une nouvelle. Inconnue.

**19:40:12**

**\- Ça va mon Chat ?** la nouvelle voix, plutôt grave le fit frissonner.

Perdu, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

**\- Agis naturellement, ça va aller et désolé.**

Un simple murmure, quelques mots rassurants qui le sortirent de l’horreur.

**19:42**

**\- Un problème avec mon copain ?** demanda l’inconnu à la voix grave envers son harceleur.

Leurs mains s’entrelacèrent dans sa poche ventrale et la prise autour de sa taille se raffermit pour plus de crédibilité et par sécurité.

Eren était perdu dans les limbes, son environnement devenait de plus en plus ténébreux. Il se sentait observateur du monde plutôt qu’acteur. Les abysses avaient fait de lui sa marionnette, bougeant les fils à leur guise, un sourire narquois au visage.

**\- Tu as deux options : soit tu pars maintenant et plus jamais tu ne t’approches de lui ou tu auras affaire à moi. Sinon, j’appelle les flics et on verra ce qu’ils pensent de ton harcèlement dans le métro car sache que c’est punissable.**

Les mots parvenaient aux oreilles d’Eren par bribes, impossible pour lui de les lier correctement entre elles.

**19:50**

**\- Houlà, reste avec moi !**

L’inconnu stabilisa Eren par la taille avant de l’asseoir sur le banc tagué à côté d’eux.

 **\- Ça va ?** demanda l’inconnu en s’agenouillant devant lui.

Eren n’eut même pas à verbaliser ses sentiments pour qu’ils se matérialisent : son corps s’en chargea parfaitement. Il fut pris de violentes crises de sanglots accompagnés de spasmes, un torrent de larmes creusant ses joues.

**\- Ça va aller, c’est le contrecoup. Tu évacues le stress, ne t’en fais pas… je suis là.**

Ses réponses n’étaient qu’une pluie dense de larmes aiguisées.

**20:21**

**\- Je suis désolé…** monologua l’inconnu, une fois encore.

Eren releva les yeux, surpris par ces trois mots. Cette phrase qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Ses larmes s’étaient taries, finalement. Il ne restait plus qu’un sillon rouge sur ses joues, dernier signe de l’horreur.

**\- Pardon de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.**

Cette sincérité et ces regrets brûlants dans son regard bleu acier frappèrent Eren.

 **\- On referait le monde avec des « si », le plus important c’est que tu sois intervenu et… pour cela, je te serai à jamais reconnaissant** , Eren ouvrait enfin la bouche après de longues minutes de tétanie et de pleurs.

Sa voix lui semblait venir de l’au-delà, l’écho du vide.

**20:33**

**\- Essuie tes larmes, tu es nettement moins mignon quand tu pleures et c’est dégoûtant…** fit-il remarquer à Eren en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, un air légèrement dégoûté sur le visage.

Ses yeux verts s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes, interloqué par ce changement de ton. Mais putain ça faisait du bien !  Il pouvait respirer, enfin.

 **\- Tu es un charmeur dis donc… Un vrai prince charmant mais sans armure ni cheval. Et plus petit** , répondit Eren en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser éclater le sourire sur son visage rougi.

Eren observa l’éclat se propager dans ces prunelles obsidiennes.

 **\- Oh ? Où se trouve ta couronne alors, princesse ?** répliqua le brun aussitôt, accentuant le dernier mot.

Implicitement, Eren entendait le « en détresse » alors que rien de plus n’était prononcé. Malgré le visage impassible à quelques centimètres du sien, il arrivait à discerner son petit sourire satisfait et moqueur.

**20:45**

**\- Le carrosse de la princesse est avancé, si sa majesté voulait bien me faire l’honneur d’y entrer…**

Une petite courbette accompagnée d’un sourire narquois en direction de la rame qui ralentissait.

Eren se retint de pouffer comme un enfant de quatre ans, à qui on ferait une grimace pour l’amuser.

**\- Qui me dit que tu n’es pas un pervers ou un tueur en série ?**

Non pas qu’il s’en inquiétait plus que cela, comparé à l’autre, lui était nettement moins dangereux. Enfin…

**\- Désolé, je ne tue ni ne kidnappe pas les gens le mercredi…**

Son visage était toujours impassible. Il aurait bien pu annoncer que sa mère était morte ou bien juste parler de la météo que son visage serait resté vierge.

 **\- Puis ma mère m’a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus, même s’ils sont mignons ou qu’ils ont des bonbons** , récita Eren comme une leçon apprise par cœur.

Avec Mikasa, ils avaient assez subi les avertissements quotidiens de Carla et ce, jusqu’à l’adolescence. Il sourit en repensant à la réaction qu’avait eue leur mère quand ils lui avaient présenté Armin, leur meilleur ami rencontré sur Twitter. Elle se serait probablement évanouie si le blond n’était pas la perfection incarnée.

 **\- Je m’appelle Levi. Je ne suis donc plus un inconnu, problème résolu princesse** , informa l’étranger avec un prénom à présent.

Il marquait un point, d’une certaine manière…Eren devait bien le reconnaître. Mais c’était quand même vachement con comme argument, et si ça se trouve il s’appelait Bernard. Il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire.

Levi. Son prénom était comme une vague sur une falaise écharpée.

Huit métros étaient passés avant que les deux, anciennement inconnus, n’y entrent en confiance.

**21:01 – Pont des Arts, rame (2 ème porte)**

**\- Tu as vingt-deux ans ? Mais tu es minuscule**! s’exclama Eren.

Son regard inquisiteur scanna Levi de bas en haut, à trois reprises, comme si la taille déterminait l’âge.

**\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être construit comme un titan de dix mètres de haut pour seulement vingt ans.**

Sa réplique fut vive et sans appel et eut le don de le faire taire. Momentanément.

Eren approuva d’un hochement de tête, évidemment que Levi était fait pour cette maison. Il avait une certaine aura de « royauté », assez intimidante. Un Drago Malefoy en chair et en os, et beaucoup moins blond. Et plus petit…

Loyauté.

Qu’importe les épreuves, le Temps qui passe, les disputes, les divergences d’opinion… Jamais il ne lâcherait Armin et Mikasa. À la vie, à la mort comme le prouvait la cicatrice à sa main gauche. Témoin d’un pacte de sang fait lorsqu’ils avaient quatorze ans, avec un compas.

**\- Gryffondor surcoté, on est d’accord ?**

**-** **Épouse-moi sur le champ Levi !**

Leurs rires s’accordèrent en une mélodie grave et rocailleuse.

**21:08 – Opéra**

**\- Les céréales avant le lait.**

**\- Totalement…. sinon les céréales deviennent molles, horrible.**

La moue de dégoût sur le visage du plus âgé fit rire Eren.

**\- Enfant unique.**

**\- Quelle chance ! Au moins toi, quand tu rentrais tu avais encore des cookies…** Il bouda presque en répondant à la question de Levi. Mikasa mangeait toujours tout et encore aujourd’hui, la garce !

-  **Pauvre petit bébé… Je savais bien que malgré ta taille de la hauteur d’un arbre, tu avais dix ans dans ta tête.** Un éclat narquois dans les yeux suivi d’un roulement d’yeux quand l’autre lui tira la langue.

-  **Excuse-moi papy si à ton époque ce mets des Dieux n’existait pas encore….**

Mature, vraiment.

**21:14 – Liberté**

**\- Tu ne descends pas ?** demanda Eren, surpris, devant un Levi interrogateur, trahi par son haussement de sourcils. Imperceptible, ou presque.

Son regard perdu sur le mouvement linéaire des portes quand elles se refermèrent en un claquement sec.

**\- Es-tu un pervers, Eren ?**

Le ton trop sérieux de Levi ainsi que son regard suspicieux qui le traversait intégralement le fit éclater de rire. Cette question était tellement improbable et sans aucun sens. Mais la logique n’était pas ce qui qualifiait Levi, Eren s’en rendait bien compte.

**\- Et toi, Levi ?**

Un haussement d’épaules qui voulait dire « pense ce que tu veux, je m’en fous ». Eren aussi s’en fichait, la Vie était réellement trop courte pour se faire des ulcères.

**21:20 – Musée**

**\- C’est un homme qui rentre dans un café et… plouf !**

Le plus jeune fut foudroyé par le regard blasé de l’autre.

 **\- Heureusement que tu as choisi l’Histoire… parce que ta carrière de clown est morte avant même d’avoir débuté…** observa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux rasés au niveau de la nuque.

Eren, appuyé contre la barre, observa son geste. Ils étaient plus courts que la semaine dernière, définitivement.

 **\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si ta marraine la bonne fée a interverti la poudre d’humour et la poudre de « je suis un caillou qui ne comprend pas l’humour raffiné et hilarant de Eren Jaeger voire l’humour tout court »,** rétorqua-t-il rapidement, son égo piqué en plein cœur.

**\- Raffiné et hilarant, on parle d’un autre Eren là ? Rassure-moi, s’il te plaît…**

L’étudiant dit « raffiné et hilarant » se mordit la langue pour ne pas l’insulter en bonne et due forme. Le petit sourire railleur de Levi était à nouveau là.

**\- Je ne suis peut-être pas drôle, mais moi au moins, je ne suis pas l’un des rôles principaux de Blanche-Neige… N’est-ce pas Grincheux ?**

Le majeur de Levi lui répondit, simple et efficace.

**21:29 – Shinganshina**

**\- Les chats.**

-  **Sérieusement ? C’est tellement cliché Levi, je suis déçu de toi…**

  **\- Monsieur veut de l’exotisme ? Okay ! En fait, j’adore les phasmes. C’est ma passion dans la vie, voilà c’est dit… content ?** Son visage aurait pu apparaître sincère si ses yeux ne brillaient pas de malice.

C’est avec l’image en tête qu’il lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**\- Les chats c’est très bien, au moins on arrive à les différencier d’une branche.**

Levi pouffa discrètement, mais pas suffisamment pour deux yeux curieux.

**21:35 – Alésia**

**\- Si un jour dans ma vie on m’avait dit que je rencontrerai quelqu’un qui a peur de E.T, jamais je ne l’aurais cru…** ricana Levi en se mordant la joue.

  **\- Tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu’il est flippant franchement… Avec son cou rétractable… On dirait un brouillon raté. Un mélange entre une girafe et un singe…**

Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des jours. Même à vingt ans, il n’était pas rassuré en le voyant. Saleté d’alien qui aurait mieux faire de se noyer dans sa flaque…

**\- Eren… Derrière toi !**

Sa voix paniquée le coupa dans sa réflexion et il se retourna.

_Boo !_

Il hurla littéralement dans le métro quand quelque chose lui toucha le dos au même moment. Levi venait de le pincer.

**21:41 – Gare**

**\- Tu sais, je suis assez grand pour retrouver le chemin de mon appartement, Levi…** informa Eren en observant son compagnon du coin de l’œil.

  **\- Je sais, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent… Un E.T pervers avec un bouquet de roses pourrait refaire son apparition.**

Eren saisit le message caché à travers l’éclat de ses prunelles et de son air indifférent. Il cacha son sourire dans le col de son sweatshirt rouge pour éviter de faire de l’ombre à la lune.

**\- Merci !**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

Deux joyaux de lune le fixèrent intrigués.

 **\- Pour m’avoir confié ta passion quelque peu originale pour les phasmes** , taquina Eren à demi-mots.

Levi lui répondit par un coup d’épaule et Eren sut qu’il avait compris. Un geste qui signifiait mille mots.

 **\- Tu vis seul ?** demanda Levi, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

Le feu pour piétons passa au vert quand il eut une réponse.

 **\- Ouais mais depuis peu seulement.** Regard acier interrogateur. **Il y a quelques mois, je partageais un appartement avec ma demi-sœur et mon meilleur ami. Même si je les adore de tout mon cœur, vivre ensemble n’était clairement plus possible. On est trop disparate, on suit chacun des cours différents et nos horaires ne concordaient pas. On se voyait que très peu alors c’était comme si on vivait séparément d’une certaine manière…** ajouta Eren.

  **\- Je comprends parfaitement ! Moi, même si j’essaie d’avoir un peu de tranquillité, ces sangsues sont toujours là, à squatter mon appartement… je me demande même s’ils n’ont pas fait un double des clés, voire dix…** soupira-t-il longuement.

-  **Tu as pensé à changer la serrure ?**

-  **C’était ma première idée, puis je me suis dit que même si je changeais de nom et que je devenais vendeur de glace au Mexique, ils arriveraient à me retrouver…**

Eren sourit, il devait réellement les aimer.

**\- J’aime beaucoup le tatouage dans ta nuque !**

Les yeux anthracite de son compagnon de route s’agrandirent, surpris par cette phrase sortie du Néant. Il aimait trop les tatouages pour se taire et cette information n’avait pas quitté son cerveau depuis qu’il l’avait aperçu tantôt. Eren ne prit pas la peine de lui demander ce qu’il représentait car il savait pertinemment qu’il n’obtiendrait pas de réponses. Lui aussi détestait qu’on lui demande des explications sur le pourquoi du comment de ses cicatrices encrées.

**\- Et toi, princesse ?**

Eren le regarda perdu durant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**\- J’en ai cinq.**

Inconsciemment, il frotta la manche de son sweat au niveau de son avant-bras droit.

**\- Pas mal… Où ça ?**

Il se sentit presque fondre sous ce regard inquisiteur qui le déshabillait sans gêne. Une fierté naissante de déclencher autant d’intérêt de la part du plus âgé.

 **\- Un sur chaque avant-bras, un dans le creux de mon coude droit, un au poignet du même côté et le dernier au mollet,** sourit fièrement Eren.

Il avait fait le premier pour ses dix-sept ans avec Armin et Mikasa et ce dans l’illégalité la plus totale. Trop jeunes selon la loi à l’époque mais Silver avait néanmoins accepté de le faire en sachant les risques encourus. Depuis ce jour-là c’était toujours elle qui l’avait tatoué, il ne regrettait rien.

**\- Et toi, Grincheux ?**

Vingt mètres et ils arrivaient à destination.

**\- Il est définitivement trop tôt pour que je te dévoile tout ça et trop tard pour toi car tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps, princesse.**

Si Eren devait mettre une étiquette à Levi, ce serait « énigmatique » et « paradoxal ». Chacune de ses phrases étaient concises sans superflu. Elles ne disaient rien mais exprimaient beaucoup également…

**\- La princesse, elle t’emmerde Grincheux !**

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, voire au triple galop pour lui.

 **\- Tu n’es pas très poli pour une princesse… il va falloir régler cela très prochainement…** remarqua-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Ses yeux gris ne le quittaient pas d’un millimètre tel le chat qui observe sa proie, attentif.

Eren ne détourna pas les yeux, plongeant volontiers dans l’acier en fusion à deux mètres de lui.

**\- Bonne nuit princesse et fais attention à E.T, il paraît qu’il rôde les soirs de pleine lune…**

**\- Et toi n’oublie pas de mettre de l’insecticide !** Eren aurait jugé entendre un rire.

Levi le salua une dernière fois avec un geste militaire : un poing fermé sur le cœur et l’autre dans le dos.

Les deux ailes bicolores et entrecroisées qu’il arborait fièrement sur son sweat émeraude se déployèrent majestueusement dans son dos.

Eren sourit, fort, en les reconnaissant. Très fort même. Si fort que son sourire illumina la nuit.

La lune avait de nombreuses raisons de le jalouser, vraiment.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Sa journée habituelle (métro, café, fac, dodo) s’était transformée en voyage dans un parc d’attractions : des loopings, des cris, de la stupéfaction. Son sourire n’avait toujours quitté ses lèvres et ce malgré les crampes dans ses joues douloureuses.

Paulo Coello disait que si l’aventure était dangereuse, la routine, elle, était mortelle. Eh bien, il n’avait pas tort le Paulo…  Un virage et c’était le précipice ou…

Une nouvelle rout(ine)

* * *

 

**7:00 – Appartement de Eren (3 ème étage)**

“ _Rising up back on the street_  
_Took my time, too my chances_  
_Went the distance now I am on my feet_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_ ”  


Il grogna lourdement dans son oreiller, tirant la couverture grise au-dessus de sa tête.

Son cocon de protection contre le monde extérieur.

**7:04**

Le refrain en était à sa troisième répétition quand il se décida à l’éteindre, définitivement. Ses yeux embués de sommeil. On y voyait encore les vapes de rêves se dissipaient comme le brouillard à l’aube.

**7:07**

**|It’s not the eye of the tiger to me so shut up !!!** **| -** _Petit emoji en colère_

 **|** **Quand est-ce que les humains pourront hiberner ? Parce que la fac c’est clairement surcôtée ! #PutainDeBordelDeReveilALaConEtDeTeteDeZombie | -** _Gif de chat qui bâille._

Deux tweets, comme chaque matin à cette heure précisément.

Chaque jour, il remerciait Twitter. Cet immense journal intime de plaintes humaines. Probablement sponsorisé par Hadès… En plus tout était bleu…  

**7:10**

Retweeter. Retweeter. J’aime. Retweeter. J’aime. Retweeter. Retweeter…

Il partagea une trentaine de tweets dans sa propre timeline.

Des photos en noir et blanc, des citations, des tweets drôles mais assez limites moralement parlant, des photos de chiots, des photos de chiots, des vidéos drôles, un oiseau qui danse, une vidéo avec pleins de corgis qui courent pour manger.

Hop ce tweet-ci était envoyé à sa partenaire d’adoration des chiens, accompagné d’un court message : **| PUPPY !!! |** \- Emoji cœur à la place des yeux

**7:23**

Il répondit aux messages de Armin et Mikasa qui étaient en attente depuis hier soir, messages qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de traiter. Trop occupé à faire autre chose.

Un bref texto leur souhaitant une bonne journée et hop son téléphone était à nouveau verrouillé.

**7:25**

Il sortit de son lit, deux minutes plus tôt que d’habitude.

**7:28**

Il entra dans la douche.

La porte de la salle de bains ouverte pour écouter la playlist de son ordinateur, posé sur la table basse du salon.

La poussière formait un carré autour du pc, figée à jamais.

**7:38**

Dix minutes, c’était son crédo.

C’est Pumba le vieux crado, il rigola en enfilant son jean. Tellement épris de sa connerie qu’il manqua de s’exploser le crâne sur le lavabo.

Être retrouvé mort dans sa salle de bains n’était déjà pas très glorieux mais si en plus il était à moitié nu… avec un caleçon Bob l’Eponge… La honte jusqu’en Enfer.

**7:55**

Son verre de jus d’orange faillit éclater lorsqu’il rencontra le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il était en retard. Encore.

**8:02**

Ses affaires furent claquées dans son Eastpak sans aucune délicatesse, excepté pour son ordinateur.

**8:05**

Il dévala les escaliers telle une fusée tout en finissant de s’habiller correctement. Sa presque mort en caleçon avait été suffisante, s’il devait mourir maintenant autant finir sa vie habillé. Un peu de dignité quand même, merde !

Il passa correctement son bras dans la manche gauche de son sweat gris.

**8:08**

Son lacet droit pendouillait narquoisement sur le sol.

Il se rattrapa in extremis à la rambarde en ratant la dernière marche vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Si la mort et/ou la poisse n’avaient pas décidé qu’aujourd’hui serait sa fête, alors il ne savait pas ce que c’était… On n’était pas le 1er avril quand même ? Quoique, sa vie était un sketch perpétuel alors un peu plus ou un peu moins franchement ?

**8:23 – Gare**

Il était en retard et resterait en retard… Monsieur Smith allait l’incendier, une énième fois…

Sauf si un miracle avait lieu maintenant tout de suite… Comme une météorite qui se crasherait sur sa voiture par exemple !

La chance c’était surfait de toute façon. Pourquoi avoir une vie simple quand on pouvait avoir droit à des situations sorties de dessins animés, franchement ? Nettement plus attrayant, ça entretenait la flamme et on ne s’ennuyait jamais...

 **\- Oh princesse, des hirondelles ont fait leur nid dans tes cheveux** **?**

Levi.

 **\- Non des corbeaux**!

Sa main droite accentua le déluge dans sa chevelure chocolat.

La coiffure qui voulait dire « je viens de me réveiller et je suis en retard donc je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y mettre de l’ordre et je t’emmerde Levi ».

**\- Ce n’est pas une expression bizarre pour dire que tu t’es adonné à des activités nocturnes cette nuit ?**

Un regard perçant qui brillait de malice derrière ses mèches noires corbeau.

 **\- Et si c’était le cas ?** Il sourit, Levi avait un certain don pour le stimuler.

**\- Je serais très triste d’avoir raté ça…**

Eren s’étouffa, c’était direct et sans aucun filtre… Comme toujours.

**\- Tu as dû rater l’invitation… je te l’apporterais en main propre la prochaine fois !**

Il pouvait jouer lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas attraper la perche qui lui était tendue.

**\- Avec plaisir !**

Cela avait été murmuré dans l’aurore, mais pourtant Eren avait l’impression que Levi l’avait crié.

Il s’arrêta au milieu des escaliers, Levi le doubla en souriant. Un sourire qui n’était absolument pas innocent. Un _pas mal_ tomba dans l’oreille de celui qui voulait bien écouter.

Oui, il lui avait touché les fesses. Définitivement !

**8:37 – Quelque part dans le métro (ligne 1)**

Il paniquait, son cœur allait défoncer sa cage thoracique et agoniser sur le sol.

Son cauchemar réapparut à la fermeture des portes. Il aurait des cicatrices à serrer les poings aussi fort mais il s’en foutait. Totalement. La douleur était minime comparée à l’angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles actuellement.

Le souvenir désagréable d’une chanson vibrant contre sa nuque lui donna un haut-le-cœur brutal ! Il allait vomir dans le métro, devant tout le monde. Il allait exploser et exposer son angoisse aux yeux de tous.

Six mois et c’était toujours aussi vivace dans sa mémoire…

Sa terreur se noya dans l’océan anthracite et ses peurs furent enchaînées quand deux mains, relativement froides, prirent possession de ses joues. L’acier en fusion lui fit oublier son prénom.

Il ressentit une pression humide et rêche sur sa bouche durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Mais positivement.

Son épouvante éclata comme une bulle de savon restée trop longtemps dans l’air.

Sa main gauche effleura ses lèvres, oh mon dieu ?!! Est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ce qu’il pensait qu’il venait de se passer ?

**\- Tu te noyais, alors un bouche à bouche était fortement recommandé.**

La réponse à sa question était oui, irrémédiablement.

Leurs cœurs exposés aux yeux de tous. Fait relativement rare depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. Plus encore car ils étaient en public. Le summum était que c’est Levi lui-même qui l’avait initié. 

Levi s’affaissa pour reprendre sa taille initiale, là où ses yeux gris tombaient sur ses lèvres mordillées. Sa tête retrouva sa place habituelle : son épaule gauche. On pourrait presque penser que cela avait été conçu uniquement pour lui.  

Sa main fut à nouveau rejointe par une autre glacée dans sa poche, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Son jeune cœur avait décidé de faire la fête dans sa poitrine. Un vrai carnaval !

**9:05 – Université**

**\- Monsieur Jaeger, je vois que malgré la présence de monsieur Ackerman dans votre vie, vous êtes toujours en retard. Moi qui pensais qu’il aurait une bonne influence sur vous depuis ces quelques mois… je commence même à penser que c’est vous qui avez une mauvaise influence sur lui…**

Monsieur Smith, qui d’autre ? Surnommé « Gros Sourcils » par Levi, ce qui avait failli le tuer car il avait explosé de rire en classe et il lui avait été impossible de s’arrêter. Il avait dû cacher son rire derrière des toussotements, mais tout cela s’était écroulé à chaque fois qu’il avait croisé les prunelles amusées de son compagnon. Les deux heures les plus longues de sa vie, et il en avait connu des cours chiants !

**\- Il est 9:05 monsieur, d’habitude j’arrive aux alentours de 9:06. Vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait qu’il y a de l’amélioration tout de même… Vous assistez à un miracle, vous voulez prendre une photo avec moi pour immortaliser l’évènement ?**

Un gloussement qu’il reconnaîtrait dans une foule se fit entendre dans son dos.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, je vous vois assez toutes les semaines**. Son froncement de sourcils déclencha presque une tornade dans la classe.

  **\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, une occasion pareille ne se représentera peut-être plus…**

Il sourit davantage, galvanisé par ce son qu’il connaissait par cœur à présent.

**\- Allez-vous asseoir monsieur Jaeger.**

**\- Oui Major !** Petit salut militaire, pourquoi s’en priverait-il ?

  **\- Monsieur Ackerman, cessez donc de l’encourager…**

  **\- Je vais essayer, mais sachez qu’il m’est difficile de lutter contre ces magnifiques yeux verts.**

_Quoi ? Mais ? Hein ?_

Pourquoi il lui avait demandé de suivre ce cours avec lui, déjà ?

**\- Mettez-lui un bandeau alors !**

_Oh non…_

**\- Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour ça, Monsieur…**

Il ne le regardait pas, mais rien qu’à sa voix, il pouvait discerner la fierté qui découlait de sa réponse. Actuellement, il ne savait pas s’il devait en rire ou en pleurer ou en être fier...

Pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble déjà ?

La seule réponse valide qu’il pouvait fournir à l’instant T fut un pincement très fort sur sa cuisse droite de Levi, qui évidemment n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Comme toujours…

Pourquoi s’évertuait-il à faire ça ? Ah oui pour ça… une légère pression froide sur sa main gauche suivie d’une caresse circulaire au niveau des veines de son poignet. Un simple geste, mais dix milliards de mots derrière. Des sentiments forts, silencieux mais violents de simplicité.

**13:00 – Bibliothèque Universitaire**

Le fond de l’Epine était comme leur deuxième maison. Ils y passaient énormément de temps quand la météo ne leur permettait pas de s’allonger dans l’herbe du parc ou lorsque le café était trop rempli. Toujours à deux, inséparables.

 **\- Je ne te l’ai jamais dit depuis que l’on est ensemble, mais, j’aime beaucoup ton petit air concentré avec tes sourcils froncés et cet éclat dans tes yeux aciers**. Il posa son index pile entre ses yeux.

Ce simple geste eut le don de détendre le visage crispé de Levi, qui posa sa deuxième jambe sur les genoux de Eren, sous la table.

**\- Et moi, je ne t’ai jamais dit que j’adorais t’observer dans la bibliothèque et même bien avant que l’on soit ensemble. J’ai beaucoup aimé le moment du téléphone dans la poubelle…**

Il appuya son visage contre sa main qui était posée sur la table, jaugeant sa future réaction. Adorable bébé chat qui savait sortir les griffes mais qui se cachait derrière sa pelote de laine à la première occasion.

Pourtant il le surprit, comme toujours.

**\- C’est à ce moment-là que tu as craqué pour moi, avoue…**

Un grand sourire sur le visage avant de se rapprocher du plus âgé en lui tirant la langue.

**\- En plus de tes petites fesses rebondies ? Oui totalement !**

Il se rapprocha également.

Leurs visages étaient très près, trop pour ne pas être intimes.

**\- Je le savais que tu n’étais avec moi que pour mon physique de dieu grec…**

Ses yeux verts brillaient de fierté et d’amusement.

 _Idiot_.

**\- Je suis surtout avec toi pour ça !**

Regard interrogateur.

Sa question fut annihilée par les lèvres de Levi qui prirent fermement possession des siennes. Eren passa ses mains au niveau de la partie rasée de ces cheveux, déclenchant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébral du plus âgé. Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres avant de le tirer contre lui, dans une position digne d’un acrobate avec leurs jambes entremêlées.

L’étagère de dictionnaires de Grec ancien dans leur dos leur procurait un bouclier contre le monde extérieur. Fort heureusement d’ailleurs, car leur échange passionné avait failli les faire basculer au sol quand Levi avait passé ses mains froides sous son sweat.

Pour se venger, Eren lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce à quoi Levi répondit en remontant ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Leurs chamailleries devenant de moins en moins discrètes et contrôlables…

Heureusement que presque personne n’étudiait le Grec ancien, longue vie aux langues mortes !

**14:50 – Café de la Rose**

La clochette de la porte sonna une fois pour deux.  

 **\- Eren, ça va ?** salut Petra en souriant, son carnet en mains. **Oh Levi… désolée je ne t’avais pas vu derrière Eren.**

Son rire fut noyé par celui de Eren qui fut bousculé par un petit Grincheux mécontent.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m’entête à venir ici déjà ?** Il la salua bien élégamment avec son majeur, tout en finesse, ce qui la fit rigoler davantage.

-  **Parce que tu aimes trop ce géant de dix mètres et que tu es accro à mon thé, mais tu ne l’avoueras jamais donc… on va dire que c’est pour ma petite personne.**

Petra leur sourit, très fière de sa remarque.

Depuis six mois, elle avait eu le temps de s’habituer à Levi. De l’apprivoiser comme l’avait fait son ami. Levi n’était pas méchant, juste hors d’atteinte et brute de décoffrage, sans aucun filtre.

 **\- Et 1-0 pour la petite rousse !** commenta Eren, des pailles dans les mains pour les encourager comme une pom-pom-girl.

Un aïe sonore retentit quand il se prit un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes. Levi, qui d’autre oserait sans aucun scrupule ?

**\- Comme d’…**

**\- D’habitude, je sais Levi. Je ne suis pas encore sénile, merci !** elle rigola devant son air qui disait « j’ai des doutes ».

**\- Il faut l’excuser Petra, il se fait vieux et la mémoire commence à lui faire défaut à papy Grincheux…**

Les gobelets que tenait Petra faillirent inonder le sol quand son regard noisette se posa sur ses clients et amis, accessoirement. Ces deux idiots, comme à leur habitude, étaient en train de se « battre ». Levi avait bloqué la tête de son petit-ami dans le creux de son coude et cet idiot le suppliait de le lâcher en riant.

Petra sourit en les observant, quel couple étrange mais tellement naturel. La première fois qu’ils avaient fait leur entrée ici à deux, ensemble, elle avait su… Eren venait toujours seul, excepté pour leurs amis communs.

**\- À samedi les garçons, et non je n’oublierai pas le dessert Eren !**

Elle leur tendit deux gobelets brûlants : un Earl Grey sans sucre pour Levi car ça « gâchait le goût et que c’était un affront » et un Caramel Macchiato pour Eren avec deux sucres. Le tout accompagné d’un sachet en papier blanc contenant deux cookies et un muffin car « le gras c’est la vie ».

La petite cloche les salua une seconde fois, sous le regard amusé de la barista.

Sur le chemin du retour, des coups d’épaules suintant l’affection furent échangés discrètement ainsi qu’un partage de cookies.

Communiquer par geste c’était leur truc.

Leur routine

* * *

 

**Matin – Appartement E**

“ _Rising up back on the street_  
_Took my time, too my chances_  
_Went the distance now I am on my feet_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_ ”  


 Le lit grinça suite à un mouvement.

Eren grogna… cette satanée chanson allait le tuer.  


“ _So many times it happens too fast_  
_You trade your passion for glory_  
_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
_You must fight just to keep them alive_ ”  


Non…

Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller pour échappe à la journée qui l’attendait. Sur un malentendu, ça pouvait passer… On pourrait penser qu’il était mort et parti dans un monde meilleur avec de la chance ?  
  
“ _It's the eye of the_ kitten  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our_ lover  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his_ boyfriend in the night  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the_ kitten”  


Cette voix grave, il la connaissait bien. Très très bien même… À travers la colère, la joie, la peur, le désir, la surprise, le sarcasme, le dégoût, l’amour, l’envie…

Douze mois de relation, trois mois de cohabitation et de Levi qui venait le réveiller comme ça en chanson… quand il ne sautait pas brusquement sur leur lit, des casseroles en main et suivant un rythme régulier. Ou quand il ne prenait pas un verre d’eau gelée pour lui faire « vivre la mousson »…

Chaque matin c’était la loterie de Levi, mais il s’y était accommodé. Ils avaient encore des ratés ensemble mais ça prenait forme doucement. Rome ne s’était pas construite en un jour. Eux, étaient toujours en plein apprivoisement de l’autre, dans son entièreté.

 **\- Plus besoin de rêver de moi princesse, parce que je suis là !** Petit chuchotement dans l’oreille qui lui donnait toujours des palpitations.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit avant d’encercler sa taille de ses bras et de se coller au dos brûlant en dessous de lui.

 **\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, mais heureusement que tu n’es pas un prince Disney… les princesses ne se réveilleraient jamais avec toi…** Il rigola tandis que Levi collait davantage son visage sur l’omoplate droite récemment tatouée de Eren.

 **\- Tant mieux !** Même de dos, il pouvait voir son air interrogateur alors il précisa. **Depuis tout petit j’ai toujours aimé les princes alors… et puis pourquoi je m’ennuierai à aller réveiller des princesses alors que j’ai un magnifique prince sous les yeux ?** Petit baiser sur son tatouage.

Il souriait dans son dos, Eren le sentait. Il adorait ces moments intimes illuminés par l’aurore. Ces moments d’insouciance à deux où Levi était un peu trop franc pour lui-même… Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu’il disait, encore influencé par la brume de Morphée.

 **\- J’espère que ces trois mois à dormir ensemble t’ont permis d’apprendre que la flatterie ne marche pas avec moi et que ça ne me fera certainement pas sortir du lit plus vite…** Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller gris, sa taille toujours retenue captive par deux bras et un souffle régulier venant lui caresser la joue.

-  **Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, c’était la première étape… la douce. Pour te préparer tu vois…** Il s’appuya davantage sur son petit-ami, l’empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-  **Oh ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me sortir du lit avec tes minuscules bras de bébé tyrannosaure ?**

Même de dos, les mots noyés dans l’oreiller, Levi avait parfaitement entendu la réponse sa réponse.

 _Oh non_ …

Levi ne laissait jamais passer de réflexion sur sa taille…

**\- Je t’ai connu moins loquace et exigeant sur ma _taille_ quand tu répétais mon prénom inlassablement tel un mantra…**

Eren était foutu et il le savait parfaitement. Il essaya de tourner la situation à son avantage mais en vain… Deux mains froides prirent possession de ses flancs nus, faisant fleurir brutalement son rire dans l’obscurité de leur chambre.

Dans leur combat de dominance enfantine, tout avait volé : les couvertures étaient au sol mélangées aux oreillers, la lampe de chevet et le réveil avaient fini comme Jack et Rose noyés dans un océan de draps noirs.

Une tempête violente de caresses et de rires.

•••  


Le soleil avait largement dépassé son zénith quand ils sortirent de leur lit pour la cuisine… La faim, quelle torture attrayante …

**\- Levi !! Ton chat a encore renversé sa gamelle…..**

Il fixa le chat fièrement assis sur le comptoir. Il le défiait de son regard doré, sa queue se balançait lentement comme pour le narguer. Eren, en adulte mature et respectable, lui tira la langue !

**\- Mon chat ? On habite ensemble je te signale. Donc si je récapitule, quand Cookie fait des bêtises c’est mon chat ? Mais quand il est adorable, c’est notre chat si je comprends bien ?**

Eren se sentait rapetisser à vue d’œil sous le regard acier de son amant. Levi détestait qu’on s’en prenne à son chat. Par moment il jurerait que ce chat était la réincarnation de Levi en animal, Cookie adorait le taquiner… en lui sautant dessus quand il sortait de la douche par exemple, ou en faisant tomber sa tasse de café quand elle était remplie et à proximité de son ordinateur ou de ses livres de cours…

**\- Il faut être deux pour faire un chat Levi ! Je suis le gentil flic et toi le méchant flic !**

Il sourit fier de son argument complètement fou mais Levi avait l’habitude, ou pas… Eren ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Tout comme Levi ne cessait jamais de surprendre Eren…

**\- AÏE ! J’ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ?**

Il se massa les fesses en geignant comme un enfant… Levi était trop vif pour lui, il pouvait éventuellement l’égaler mais jamais il ne le dépasserait…

**\- C’était pour mon côté méchant flic et pour avoir accusé Cookie pour la gamelle !**

_Quoi ? Mais ?_ Il n’y avait pas d’autres suspects… ou alors Casper aimait les croquettes au saumon ?

Le chat à la fourrure bicolore se posta près de Levi qui cuisinait, tout en ronronnant quand son maître lui grattait la tête.

Eren, « adulte » de vingt-et-un ans, réfléchissant presque toujours avant d’agir leur tira la langue à tous les deux sans qu’ils ne le voient avant de partir bouder dans son coin avec Netflix. Au moins lui était gentil avec sa petite personne et le croyait toujours ! _NAH !_

**\- Chaton, tu veux des croquettes ?**

-  **Je m’en tiendrai à des pancakes, merci beaucoup** ! Lancer de coussin, Jeux Olympiques 2018 par Eren Jaeger.

  **\- Mais Chat… je parlais à Cookie voyons !**

 _AH_  !

Levi explosa littéralement de rire. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait rire, réellement.

Pas sourire, pas relever les lèvres discrètement. RIRE.

R I R E

Cela sonna comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, et putain… même s’il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas s’y habituer. C’était Levi, et jamais personne ne pourrait le prendre pour acquis et encore moins lui.

-

 _On s’habitue tellement rapidement aux gens qu’on finit par les effacer nous-mêmes de notre Vie._  
_On les pense éternels et en notre possession… mais parfois ils s’échappent et le Néant nous rattrape et nous balance dans la réalité de l’existence._

_-_

**7:01 – Gare**

Le métro, ce moyen de transport en commun, bercé par la mélodie du temps. Deux minutes, un métro. Deux minutes, un métro. Deux minutes, un métro. Une routine.

Encore et toujours. Sans cesse. Sans pause. Sans arrêt.

Pause dont Levi aurait réellement besoin car cela faisait dix minutes que Eren tapotait sa joue de son index, à raison de deux minutes d’intervalle et de centaines de « poc » de joues...

Il avait remarqué cette manie qu’avait Eren quand il prenait le métro ensemble. Il le faisait seulement quand il devait attendre à cause du monde et qu’il était fatigué.

Il avait appris que Eren n’était pas le genre de personne à se lever tôt, c’était même totalement l’inverse. S’il pouvait se réveiller à quinze heures tous les jours, il le ferait… mais Levi, lui, n’était absolument pas le genre à dormir jusqu’au milieu de l’après-midi. C’était une des nombreuses choses qui les différenciaient.

Ils observaient le défilé des rames au rythme de la pression sur sa joue, une montre aurait été superflue vu qu’il avait cette horloge de dix mètres de haut à ses côtés.

 **\- Tes joues, on dirait des petites fesses de bébé !** Enième rencontre entre sa joue et son doigt.

Il aurait franchement rigolé devant le visage concentré de Eren, les sourcils froncés en proie à une profonde réflexion philosophique… si l’envie de le jeter sur les rails n’avait pas été aussi présente.

Celui qui avait décrété que la patience était une vertu n’avait jamais eu à supporter Eren dans ces moments !

Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis plus d’une année maintenant, sa patience ne s’était jamais améliorée… Il arrivait à la gérer, un temps… une fois révolu, les sept plaies de l’Egypte n’étaient que du vent en comparaison.

 **\- Tellement adorables…** _Pression, pression, pression, pression_.

Cet idiot ricanait, putain. Il ricanait comme un enfant devant un truc même pas drôle.

**\- Eren…**

Où était sa médaille, non sa coupe… Sa statue ?

 **\- Bébé Levi**! _Press_ …

Il lui mordit le doigt avant que les trois milliards de pressions ne finissent par lui trouer la joue droite.

**\- Leviiiiiii !**

Toujours dans l’excès quand il était fatigué, à geindre comme un bébé… Un bébé de vingt-deux ans et qui faisait plus d’un mètre quatre-dix tout de même…

**\- Allez viens, tu pourras continuer ta nuit sur mon épaule…**

Ils entrèrent dans le métro sous des « oui » extatiques, quelle andouille !

Levi l’attira vers leur place habituelle, dans le fond, à l’écart de tous. Son épaule supportant à nouveau ses soucis, sa main le maintenait debout.

**12:04 – Alésia**

Le regard anthracite de Levi était perdu dans les couloirs du temps.

Pas de réponse.

**\- Je veux un bébé !**

Arrêt cardiaque en cours.

 **\- Quoi ?** il se retourna vivement vers Eren, surpris, choqué, incompréhensif.

**\- Du calme Levi, respire !**

Lui paniquait et il rigolait, le salaud !

**\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Eren ? Tu me parles de bébé et c’est moi qui devrais me calmer ?**

Etait-il en train de paniquer ? Oui totalement.

 **\- Oui parce que je veux un bébé chien Levi…** Il sourit, fort. Très fier du petit effet de son annonce.

**\- Non.**

-  **Levi !**

 **\- Non.**

**\- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**\- Non.**

**\- Levi, s’il te plaît !** Il chantonna « s’il te plaît » des centaines de fois, leurs fronts collés.

Ces maudits yeux verts, il s’y noyait à chaque fois. bordel, c’était injuste !

**\- Non.**

Eren sourit car il savait qu’il avait gagné.

Qui essayait-il de duper ? Est-ce qu’un jour, il avait su dire non à cet idiot et ces yeux verts tentateurs ? Non, jamais.

Il devrait vraiment penser à lui mettre un bandeau…

**7:08 – Shinganshina**

**\- Il faudra penser à cacher la clé de la chambre demain, je n’ai pas envie de retrouver des miettes dans notre lit… Une quatrième fois…**

Il réprima un frisson de dégoût et d’ennui.

Hanji était impossible à tenir, et encore plus avec de l’alcool dans le sang. À chaque fois que leurs amis se réunissaient chez eux, cela se terminait toujours en catastrophe… Mère Nature avait de quoi être jalouse. Ses amis et ceux d’Eren étaient réellement la pire combinaison, ils faisaient ressortir les instincts primitifs des uns et des autres.

Comme lorsque Connie et Hanji s’étaient mise à lancer des œufs depuis leur balcon par exemple. Ou que tous ces idiots qui leur servaient d’amis avaient décidé de jouer à chat dans leur putain d’immeuble… à trois heures du matin… Il avait fallu plus de deux heures pour tous les récupérer… Une plaie, il les aurait tous tués si la fatigue ne l’avait pas retenu.

**\- Pourquoi on continue de les inviter à l’appart déjà ?**

**\- La nourriture gratuite…**

Quelle maigre compensation comparé au bordel qu’ils faisaient à chaque fois… Est-ce qu’il existait un site d’échange d’amis ? De troc ? De vente même ?

Il sourit quand Eren rigola, il y a des choses qu’il n’échangerait pour rien au monde. Même ses amis, sauf par moment... Souvent en fait.

**7:12 – Musée**

**\- Tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle exposition de Silver ?** Levi se retourna vers ces yeux verts qui le fixaient déjà.

Silver était l’une de ses amies, ils s’étaient rencontrés quelques années auparavant. Le courant était passé immédiatement, tellement qu’ensemble ils créaient des étincelles et Eren avait du mal à gérer les deux en même temps.

 **\- Son exposition de photos en noir et blanc ?** Eren acquiesça. **Pourquoi ?**

-  **Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?**

**\- Tu as peur de te perdre tout seul ? Ou alors c’est une façon détournée, peu subtile, de me proposer un rendez-vous ?**

Eren se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il se jetait à l’eau et on ne lui lançait même pas de bouée.

**\- Non c’était juste pour être poli et pour avoir une excuse valable quand j’irai avec mon amant.**

_Oh, vraiment Eren ?_

**\- Oh ? Et comment est-il cet amant ?**

**\- Très sarcastique, assez direct voire trop par moment. Il a un chat qui est sa réplique exacte, ce qui est très troublant d’ailleurs… Il est assez grognon par moment, un petit Grincheux tout droit sorti de Blanche-Neige en somme. Mais, il a une voix et des yeux à tomber par terre. Je dois dire que son petit fessier et ses pancakes ont largement joué dans mon choix. Ah et aussi le fait qu’un an plus tôt, il m’a sauvé la vie… littéralement. Je ne pense pas que je serais là aujourd’hui si ce n’avait pas été grâce à lui.**

Leurs yeux ne s’étaient pas décrochés.

**\- J’adorerais venir avec toi.**

Il lui murmura sa réponse dans l’oreille avant de l’attirer à lui pour l’embrasser. Leurs sourires se confondirent, qui était à qui ? Ils ne sauraient le dire.

**7:16 – Liberté**

Le paysage défilait à son rythme normal pourtant tout était différent. C’était époustouflant, vertigineux, stupéfiant. L’ébauche d’un nouveau chemin. Une nouvelle route.

Une route inattendue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voilà pour mon premier texte SNK (et accessoirement mon premier sur le couple Eren - Levi). Je m'excuse si les personnages sont légèrement OOC, mais c'est du AU alors... j'en ai profité, c'est vrai !
> 
> Cette idée est née il y a un mois. Je voulais écrire un petit truc pour la Saint-Valentin (qui se passait dans un métro) et puis ça s'est transformé en ça... 10.000 mots et 26 pages plus tard, sorry not sorry ! Mais comme Lucie le dit si bien, il est posté pour le White Day (Coïncidence ? Haha, qui sait ?). Cette même personne qui m'a proposée de mettre un stalker, il faudra aller la disputer, elle. Pas moi... je suis innocente. Je ne suis que l'esclave de son idée et de mon cerveau d'auteur, gomen !
> 
> Petite précision :
> 
> \- La scène concernant l'agression de Eren. Evidemment que je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportements, c'est même tout le contraire. Je ne l'ai pas plus élaborée car ce n'était pas le propos de mon texte. C'était juste l'idée "" centrale "" entre Eren et Levi.
> 
> Si un jour, vous êtes témoin d'une scène de ce genre, intervenez s'il vous plaît. Prétendez connaître la personne, faîtes comme si elle avait oublié un truc en cours, que c'est votre sœur, frère, cousine...,que sais-je. Ça peut clairement sauver une vie !
> 
> \- Si vous repérez des coquilles dans mon texte, faites m'en part pour que je corrige. Je ne suis pas infaillible et à 22:30 actuellement, j'ai le cerveau en compote.  
> \- N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions, réflexions, avis (tant qu'ils sont constructifs). Je répondrai à tout ça avec grand plaisir !  
> ...  
> \- Je remercie Ju de me supporter moi et blagues nulles, kiss kiss ! :b  
> \- Je remercie Lucie (aka Vaalgus) pour de un, m'avoir donnée l'idée de fond du texte. De m'avoir supporté durant ce mois à lire et relire ce que je lui envoyais quasiment quotidiennement. De m'avoir forcé à continuer à écrire un peu en allongeant mon texte de quelques scènes (oui, oui !). Merci d'avoir été là, toi-même tu sais !  
> ...  
> À très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! (Car oui, j'ai d'autres idées de textes Eren - Levi).  
> BleuElectrique
> 
>  
> 
> Mes différents réseaux : https://bleuelectrique.carrd.co/


End file.
